Yachiru Kusajishi (Adult)
I sense strong spiritual pressure from you, hehe...Kenny would like you so let me fight you to death in the name of chaos and so I can kill Kenny for betraying me!!! Yachiru Kusajishi is the former Lieutenant of Squad 11 of the 13 Court Guard Squads, under the former captain Kenpachi Zaraki (until he betrays and joins godstrike). She was also the President of the Female Soul Reaper Society. In Beyond Light and Darkness, Yachiru pretends to betray Terrantos and join Godstrike with Kenpachi. Only to be revealed as one of the girls in his harem and wives. Unlike in Bleach she is a adult and acts more mature and more intelligent. She is over 850 while some like Soifon are over 1,799. She is a Major yet Minor Antagonist in the Series. Appearance In Bleach, Yachiru's appearance is that of a very small, young girl with pink hair, dark pink eyes and a perpetual blush on her cheeks. She wears the normal Shinigami robes and a lieutenant's insignia on her arm. Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Yachiru's hair is flatter and has a cross-bone hair-clip on the left side. In BLAD, Yachiru is much Older. Her eyes are not as big and has no longer any blush on her cheeks. Her hair is quite long as it reaches down to her waist but still has a cross-bone hair-clip in her hair. Still wearing shinigami robes but much more that of a normal sized teen or adult soul reaper. Her chest Size is also quite Busty as well hinted to be larger then Orihime's. She has three Skull Necklaces around her neck. Wears the Squad 11 Captain Robe (her own version of it anyway). She also usually has her zanpakuto on her left side of her waist. She wears Tabi and Chinese Shoes. Personality as a Child, Yachiru was childlike in most aspects - she is small, cheerful, energetic and carefree most of the time. She is often seen latched onto the back of her captain, Kenpachi Zaraki, just over his left shoulder and is somewhat territorial about this position. She can be intimidating at times, especially when annoyed. Yachiru resents being criticized in any way and will often attack the perpetrator. Further reflecting her childlike nature, Yachiru likes to give people nicknames. For example, she gave Makizō Aramaki the name "Maki-Maki" and later when he reminds her of that name, she finds it funny. She later renames him "mini-mustache". She also calls Ikkaku Madarame "Baldy". Like Kenpachi, she has no sense of direction, but even so, he relies on her for directions. Yachiru's favorite free-time activity is eating sweets, though she will eat pretty much anything. She attends Head Captain Yamamoto's tea sessions, Captain Unohana's ikebana lessons, and also Captain Byakuya Kuchiki's Calligraphy Club, but only to eat up the snacks and cakes served during these occasions and then disappear within moments. Yachiru has occasionally dressed up in a cat costume and caught the koi in Byakuya's pond and released them in Jūshirō Ukitake's pond. Yachiru specializes in infiltration, which she uses mostly for mischievous deeds. During Kenpachi's regular afternoon naps, she goes to play around the Seireitei. She has secret tunnels under the Kuchiki house, which she wished to show to Ichigo Kurosaki In Beyond Light and Darkness, Yachiru has matured yet still maintains a Somewhat cute and energetic Personality. Even Hinted that she has a 3 different personalities. Energetic/cute personality: Kind of similar to when she was a child. She is Cheerful, Energetic, and very careful most of the time. Often saying things so fast that no one can understand her minus the ones close to her such as Kenpachi or Terrantos. She often calls many of her allies by nicknames such as she calls Kenpachi "Kenny", Terrantos "Tyrant", or even some Wives of Terrantos "Big Boobs" (due to the fact all his wives, are quite endowed even Yachiru herself). She also does not understand certain things as she can not grasps certain meanings such as things involving chaos as when Terrantos speaks about she asks "Huh? what you talking about?" she seems to forget such things quite easily. She usually has a smile on her face and usually seems like she doesn't belong at the Dark Emperor's Side. She can be quite intimidating though as such as when a foot soldier tried to give her message while she was observing a battle, she gives the minion a angry look while her spiritual pressure sky-rockets nearly killing the messenger in the process and she says "I said tell me later....Until this battle is over I am not listening to your ranting...got it?!" Many foot soldiers compare her to that of a Demon or a Demonic Bear. She also makes jokes at times in a cutesy matter such as when confronted by Ichigo and when he asks her why she would join him and her answer is "Simply Ichi ...because I thought it would be fun" while putting her fingers around her smile. There is no truly evil traits in this personality, the only one that is noted is her temper and violent tendencies. As when she is provoke she will tend to break anything around her or throw sharp objects at the one who provoke her in either a serious like matter or just for humor. Yachiru also will act like a bull almost when she is angry not stopping until her enemies are completely destroyed. Insane/Blood-Thirsty Personality: The Most dangerous of her personality. In this state Yachiru is seen in a different Light, Yachiru is described as a Homicidal Psychopath with a God Complex. Yachiru is quite Psychotic in this state as she revels in death and destruction of others and seeks to fill the omniverse in the blood of her enemies she is true to this as she enjoys spilling the blood of her foes as she believes its quite beautiful when the blood of her foes is on her blade. Yachiru usually has a deranged expression on her face and is quite frantic in combat not stopping until all her enemies are dead in a sea of blood. Yachiru will often bursts out laughing when she kills a certain number of people before she stabs someone else. Due to her blood-Thirsty nature she also will rip out her foe's intestines if she deems it necessary before forcing them down her opponents throat or she will even cut the person in half just for her own amusement as she finds it funny when someone dies by her blade. Yachiru shares her Old Captain, Kenpachi's Belief in fighting to the death. She believes fighting to death is the best way to spend one's days or when your bored and have nothing better do. She believes it comes 1st before work or in Kenpachi's words "Fun comes before work". Yachiru goes into a frenzy when fighting a very powerful opponent almost going to a complete Psychopath like state. She will often lick her lips because she is excited such as when she fought against Dante or when she spills blood of her foes and licks the blood off her blade. Yachiru believes the more fights to the death she has the more powerful she becomes and the more people she kills the closer she gets to become close to Chaos or Death itself and will kill or slaughter anyone who gets in her way to do so. She also has a love for War as she enjoys fighting and killing within them and would create another war just for the sake of war and not for any particular reason. Yachiru states herself "What other reason do I need to start a War?....for the sake of War of course....death, destruction, and chaos they are what make life worth living! Hahahhahahahahahahahhaa!" She is shown to be arrogant and Cocky as well as she believes that no one can harm her or even come close to even killing her. She looks down on all life (Mortal or not) as she views mortality and immortality irrelevant and its only a word people use to distinguished Gods/Titans/Cosmic/Old Ones form Humans and other mortal species, viewing it having no true reason other then to separate that. Yachiru believes she can cut down any foe with just a single strike even going as far to rip out the heart of a foe when she stabbed him in the chest and to horrify the man even more she ate his heart in front of his very eyes just to amuse herself and to scare him of her sadistic and brutal nature and she will go as far as to rip a grown man in half with just her superhuman strength alone showing her to be a very cruel and sadistic woman who desires nothing but death & destruction. She also believes she is a God above Gods and that everyone is inferior and they should get on their knees and bow before her and worship her like any other Goddess, if they don't they die no exceptions. Calm/Cold Personality: In this persona, Yachiru maintains a Dispassionate, Callous, Indifferent, and Aloof personality showing hardly any form of emotions. Even when someone mocks or insults her, she shows no form of emotion in behavior or expression earning her the nickname "Emotionless Angel of Death". She never loses her temper either she is always collected and composed and will do anything to maintain her cool and even when she is angered she remains calm as if nothing ever bothers her. She is known for her intelligence as well, as she was able to manipulate her foes into falling for a trap before she kills them with her armed gun-men at her side. She can also be seen as cruel, sadistic, vile, and malicious showing hardly any form of good traits in her. While she is evil the only good quality within her is the fact she loves her Husband very much and will do anything to serve him (since she is 800 now) even if it means annihilating an entire planet, village, empire and etc. She does not care what the consequences are she will perform it even if it means the destruction of Squad 11 or all Light in the omniverse. She does tend to treat his wounds like most of his wives and even comfort him or kiss him as well. It is unknown how much she loves him though, its hinted she loves him way more then even her love for her adoptive father. History Yachiru first met Kenpachi in one of the worst districts of Rukongai, the 79th district of the North Alley, Kusajishi, as a nameless child. She crawled over to him after he killed several other men with his unnamed Zanpakutō, and was completely unfazed by the violence she had just witnessed, or the blood on his sword. Even as Kenpachi warned her that the sword was dangerous, she reached out and touched it, giggling as her hand was covered in the blood of dead men. He adopted her after that, saving her from certain death in Rukongai. He named her "Yachiru" in memory of the only person he had ever admired. Her surname Kusajishi was given to her because she was from that district. Since that day, she has spent much of her time clinging to his back for transport. Bount Arc (Anime Only) Shortly after Kenpachi killed the previous Squad 11 captain and the pair joined the 13 Court Guard Squads, Maki Ichinose informed Yachiru and Kenpachi of his intention to leave the Squad. She asked him if he was really going to leave and if he hated Kenpachi. When he denied that he hated Kenpachi, she asked him why he was leaving. He then told the pair that the previous captain was the only person he could accept as his captain and, with Kenpachi's permission, he left Plot Soul Society Arc Yachiru is first seen when the Ryoka break into Seireitei and she accompanies her captain as he begins searching the city for them. She is seen directing Kenpachi through the city's streets, albeit badly, resulting in them becoming lost, though they blame each other for their predicament. After the pair unintentionally arrive at the 4th Squad's compound, they visit Ikkaku Madarame, who, while recovering from injuries acquired from fighting Ichigo Kurosaki, was being interrogated by Squad 12 Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. After Mayuri and Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi leave, Yachiru tells Ikkaku that she was worried about him, and they trade friendly insults. Having learned what Ichigo's destination is from Ikkaku, Yachiru and Kenpachi decide to wait for him near his objective, where they eventually encounter him, Ganju Shiba and Hanatarō Yamada. Yachiru is surprised by how easily Kenpachi scared Ichigo's companions, jumping momentarily onto Ichigo's shoulder to get a better view. As the fight starts, she sits against the wall of a building. She tells Ichigo that he cannot cut Kenpachi with his sword. Later, Yachiru is seen watching on from the rooftops of the nearby buildings, where she is approached by a messenger from the Reversal Counter Force of the Stealth Force, who attempts to inform her of the death of Sosuke Aizen. Yachiru, however, is too engrossed in observing the battle, and orders him to tell her after it ends. After the fight, Yachiru thanks Ichigo for giving her captain such a good fight and says she hopes he survives so that the two can enjoy another fight in the future. She then lifts Kenpachi onto her back and jumps up onto the top of a building and calls for Retsu Unohana to heal Kenpachi. Kenpachi tells Yachiru that he lost, but Yachiru refuses to accept this, stating that it was not a fair fight as it was two (Zangetsu and Ichigo) against one. Kenpachi disagrees and laughs at her attempts to justify not winning, which Yachiru responds to by slapping him. The pair reminisce about how they met and gained their names, resolving to get stronger together. Kenpachi then loses consciousness again, worrying Yachiru greatly. Sometime later, Yachiru finds Makizō Aramaki carrying an unconscious Orihime Inoue, whom he declares he had been bringing to her. Yachiru and Aramaki bring Orihime to Kenpachi and he tells her that he will help her find Ichigo. Orihime attempts to guide Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika Ayasegawa, and Aramaki to Ichigo, finding and freeing the captured Yasutora Sado, Uryū Ishida, and Ganju on the way. While searching for Ichigo, the enlarged group is confronted by Squad 9 Captain Kaname Tosen and Squad 7 Captain Sajin Komamura, as well as their respective Lieutenants Shuhei Hisagi and Tetsuzaemon Iba. Kenpachi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika stay behind to fight the new threat, while the remainder of the group continues on towards the Sōkyoku Hill in search of Ichigo. As the execution ceremony of Rukia Kuchiki begins, she rushes on ahead to determine the situation. After Ichigo rescues Rukia, she waits in the branches of the trees on top of the Sōkyoku Hill for the others to arrive. Bount Arc (Anime Only) In the Squad 11 barracks, Ikkaku and Aramaki report to Yachiru and Kenpachi that former Squad 11 Soul Reaper, Maki Ichinose has been discovered in Karakura Town. When Aramaki becomes confused over Yachiru's use of similar nicknames for both himself and Ichinose, he requests that Yachiru not call him Maki-Maki. Yachiru denies that the nicknames can be confused, insisting that they are completely different. Kenpachi says they should leave Ichinose alone, prompting Yachiru to reveal that she feels responsible for Ichinose's situation. Yachiru states that she is glad he is alive, but Kenpachi tells her that he is probably being kept alive, though he does not know by whom. Yachiru is present for a meeting of several 13 Court Guard Squad captains and lieutenants, where Mayuri reveals that his data-bank has been broken into by someone. Yachiru asks what information has been read and Mayuri states that it was on the Bounts. After the meeting, Kenpachi tells Yachiru that he has a bad feeling about this incident and the return of Ichinose. She asks him why that is, but he states that he does not know. Yachiru tells him that he must be worried about Ichinose, which Kenpachi denies. After Ikkaku is attacked in Seireitei, Yachiru listens as he tells Kenpachi that the intruder got away. As the Soul Reapers search for the Bount, Yachiru enjoys watching them conducting the search. When Kenpachi decides to leave, Yachiru jumps on his shoulder, prompting him to ask her if she is bored. Yachiru states that she's relieved, explaining that if Ichinose is with the Bount, he would not be able to enjoy his fight with him when they cross paths. Kenpachi replies that he does not care about that, but is concerned about how Ichinose is being used. After Kenpachi learns that Hitsugaya has learned the location of Maki, the pair go to confront him, with Yachiru looking forward to seeing him again. When they encounter Ichinose attacking Ichigo and the search party in a forest in Rukongai, Yachiru greets Ichinose, Ichigo, and Orihime. At Kenpachi's behest, she moves away from the pair and watches them fighting, encouraging both to do their best. She tells Ichigo to let them fight, saying that it will make Ichinose happy. As Kenpachi is engulfed in light from one of Ichinose's attacks, Ichinose informs her that he has been killed. Yachiru tells him that he is wrong and goes to leave. True to her words, Kenpachi reappears and defeats him. Yachiru bows to the defeated Ichinose and leaves with Kenpachi. Hueco Mundo Arc Yachiru accompanies Kenpachi when he enters Hueco Mundo, standing back while he fights Nnoitra Gilga. During their fight, Nnoitra injures Kenpachi and, believing that he has won, turns his attention to Yachiru. Orihime uses her Santen Kesshun to shield her. Yachiru, however, points out that he should look behind him as Kenpachi releases a large volume of Reiatsu and cuts off Nnoitra's arm. Yachiru warns Nnoitra that her captain will become angry if he attacks her. Kenpachi denies this, before stating that he will cut off Nnoitra's arms one by one. Yachiru points out that Nnoitra will not be able to fight him if he has no arms left, prompting Kenpachi to say that he will leave the Arrancar with one arm. Still protected by Orihime's barrier, Yachiru watches the battle draw to a close, becoming concerned about the level of Kenpachi's injuries. Later, when Coyote Stark takes Orihime, Yachiru is among those who hear Aizen's revelation of his plans via Tenteikūra as he departs to destroy Karakura Town Fake Karakura Town Arc Yachiru stays somewhere in Hueco Mundo while Kenpachi and Byakuya Kuchiki fight against Yammy Llargo. After their fight ends, Yachiru leaves Hueco Mundo with them. The two captains are greeted by a small group of Soul Reapers. Yachiru hangs out of the hair of one of them when they fail to greet her, before rejoining her captain. Zanpakuto Unknown Tales Arc (Anime Only) Having been away when Muramasa started the Zanpakutō rebellion, Yachiru reappears along with Zaraki, just as the Shinigami are on the back foot from the Zanpakutō attack. She explains that she and Kenpachi were fighting Hollows in Rukongai. They headed back as soon as they received word of what was happening, but got lost on the way, hence why they were late. When Kenpachi berates her for revealing that they got lost, she gets upset, defending her statements. She also expresses her annoyance at Kenpachi for running past a candy store without stopping. Zaraki promises to take her back to the candy store later and tells her to get back, as he is about to cut loose. She agrees and gets off Kenpachi's shoulders. After Ashisogi Jizō's attack upon the Soul Reapers, she is seen trying to "play" with Ashisogi Jizo. Thinking they were playing a game of hide-and-seek, she chases Ashisogi Jizo around. This then morphs into a game of tag and she manages to pin it down briefly by grabbing its wings. Ashisogi Jizo almost releases its Bankai form, but is subsequently caught by Kenpachi and then detonated by Mayuri Kurotsuchi. She is then seen as the Soul Reapers begin treating the injured. Yachiru and Kenpachi are found to be the only one's caught in Ashisogi Jizo's poison that were unaffected by it. Yachiru claims that she held her breath, but Mayuri informs her that the poison should have gone through her pores. Shunsui Kyoraku claims that Kenpachi probably used his Reiatsu to blow away the poison. As the Soul Reapers decide on their next course of action, Yachiru accompanies Kenpachi as he goes with a team consisting of Yoruichi Shihoin, Shunsui Kyoraku, Jushiro Ukitake and Ichigo Kurosaki to rescue Yamamoto. Kenpachi and Yachiru enter the Zanpakutō's hideout first and initially get lost in the caves. They then encounter Gonryomaru and Tenken as the Zanpakutō spirits are alerted to the Soul Reapers' presence. As Zaraki fights the two spirits, Yachiru realizes that they are fighting defensively, and that the Zanpakutō are stalling for time and trying to keep Ichigo Kurosaki separated from the other Soul Reapers. After the defeat of Gonryomaru, Zaraki tells Yachiru to get out of the way as the fight is about to become more serious. Beast Swords Arc (Anime Only) After the events involving Muramasa and the Zanpakutō rebellion, Yachiru is seen going about her daily activities again. She is seen eating large amounts of sweets as the Female Soul Reaper Association have another one of their gatherings, after Zabimaru and Senbonzakura accidentally discover Squad 12's secret surveillance system of all of Seireitei in the Department of Research and Development. Yachiru and the other members of the Female Soul Reaper Association are soon discovered by Byakuya Kuchiki as they are revealed to have been hiding in a secret room when Senbonzakura caused a number of technology malfunctions in an attempt to shut down the surveillance system. Yachiru, along with a number of other officers of the 13 Court Guard Squads and their Zanpakutō, then appear to confront both Zabimaru and Senbonzakura when they accidentally destroy the buildings of the Department of Research and Development. 13 Court Guard Squads Army Arc (Anime Only) When a time gap is discovered in the Dangai, Kenpachi is ordered to provide security for Mayuri Kurotsuchi's survey team. Yachiru accompanies him into the Dangai. Perched on Kenpachi's shoulder, she pokes the Dangai's wall until it bursts, claiming that it is fun. She remains on his shoulder when he begins arguing with Mayuri. The argument is interrupted by Nemu stating that something is coming. The group then watches a bright light coming from one of the walls. Later, Yachiru appears with other members of the 13 Court Guard Squads in the Human World as they escape the Dangai and fend off Kageroza Inaba. The next day, the Shinigami hold a meeting about the current situation within Ichigo's room, in which Yachiru is present. Before leaving the Urahara Shop, Yachiru reassures Ichigo that Kenpachi will not die in the Seireitei. Yachiru travels with Kenpachi back to Soul Society and makes it through the Dangai world on his back. She finds a safe spot when Kenpachi is confronted by his Reigai counterpart and marvels at how alike the two really are. When Kenpachi is about to cede victory to his counterpart, Yachiru protests, appearing before him in an act that brings him back to his senses. He remembers that he would never be able to leave her. After Kenpachi collapses, once he finally kills the Reigai, Yachiru runs over and asks if he is about to die. She smiles happily when he assures her that he isn't. As Kenpachi enters a bamboo forest, Yachiru rides on his back. As they are confronted by the Stealth Force, as they prepare to attack Kenpachi tells Yachiru to dodge and she lowers herself down on his back as they attack. As he defeats the attackers, he tells her to take off and she gets off his back. The Lost Substitute Soul Reaper Arc By the orders of Yamamoto, Yachiru joins all lieutenants and captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads in donating a portion of her energy to restore Ichigo's Soul Reaper powers. She then accompanies Kenpachi to the Human World to see the mission completed, during which the Soul Reapers encounter the Fullbringers. After Kenpachi effortlessly defeats Giriko, he becomes bored and decides to return to Soul Society, only for Yachiru to remind him Yamamoto wants them to go back together or they will be in trouble. After Yukio shuts down the chatrooms, she emerges with Kenpachi and meets with Ikkaku and Renji. The Thousand-Year Blood War Arc While the captains are in a meeting, the lieutenants gather and discuss the situation with the Vandenreich and recent disappearances of Hollows and Rukongai residents. Izuru asks if any of them had investigated beyond District 50. Yachiru states that Ikkaku and Yumichika had gone to District 64 where they saw the same things noted in Squad 12's report. Izuru asks what the footsteps they saw looked like and she tells him that they were a mix of bare feet and sandals. After Kenpachi goes to train with Retsu Unohana, Yachiru walks into the Squad's quarters to find Kenpachi's eye patch laid out on a pillow. She picks it up, solemnly calling his name. Beyond Light and Darkness History Rise of Vaati Arc Powers & Abilities Category:Characters Category:Wives of Terrantos Category:Villains Category:Soul Reapers Category:Visoreds Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Heroes turn to the Dark Side Category:Former Kids turn Adult Category:Parents Category:In Love Villains Category:Bleach